


"Sing For Me."

by LoreAndLilacs



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, I was crying while I wrote this, Pregnancy, charlastor - Freeform, this is just an idea I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreAndLilacs/pseuds/LoreAndLilacs
Summary: TW//CW for mentions of pregnancy, and potentially uncomfortable scenes.I had an idea that if Charlie ever got pregnant, it would be a harrowing ordeal (I'll explain more in the story), and then You're Never Fully Dressed came on, and a bittersweet idea hit me. I used a friend of mine's Alastor here, since the backstory they gave him would definitely have some influence here (@RadioDmon on Twitter, if anyone's curious) so if he seems out of character, that would be why.I THOUGHT ABOUT IT SO YOU HAVE TO READ IT.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	"Sing For Me."

An accident. That’s all it was. But it was an accident that Charlie couldn’t bring herself to fix, no matter how much it hurt.

Which was a lot.

Here she lay in her bed, barely strong enough to move. Every breath she drew was an exhausting effort as her body slowly killed itself for the sake of this creature that had infested her. Every day, her body fought to both provide and evict the child she held within her, leaving her in extreme pain and too exhausted to do anything but attempt to sleep. She had been encouraged to get rid of it to save herself, but she had adamantly refused. The act of getting pregnant in Hell was in and of itself, a miracle, one she just couldn’t allow herself to throw away. Not to mention that Alastor had such bad luck with children in the past that it seemed doubly cruel to not at least try and carry the fawn to term, even if it killed her.

Charlie laid on her side as it was the least agonizing. She stared at the wall opposite to her, clutching a pillow to her chest, and trying her absolute best to ignore the aching and throbbing. It was awful to put it simply, but she loved Alastor deeply and the poor man had so much pain in his past that Charlie was sure she could attempt to remedy. Of course, a demon baby was nothing like a human one, but she was trying. A sudden warmth wrapped around her and soft breaths hit her neck. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Alastor’s tone was thick with worry and concern as it had been since the day she told him. Initially, he’d been overjoyed, but that faded quickly after seeing just what it was doing to Charlie. She was a very strong demon, no doubt, but it was hard to ignore her whimpering and soft cries, try as she may to keep them quiet. He had sought to make her as comfortable as he could, lying with her when he found the time to do so and managing to Hotel so she didn’t have to worry about that as well as herself. It was tedious and tiring, but not nearly as taxing as seeing his once jovial and energetic demon belle in this state.

“I’m alright.” She murmured weakly in reply, moving one of her hands to his and giving it a very light squeeze. Then she fell completely silent for a moment. When she opened her mouth again, it was clear and deliberate “Alastor, if I don’t make it through all this, promise me that you’ll try and find someone else.” It was rather sudden, but it became clear that she had been going over this all in her head for a long while. The deer was shocked and for a moment, his heart sank “Don’t say that.” He muttered in a very stern tone “I’m serious; You shouldn’t be alone. It...Doesn’t do you well.” Charlie closed her eyes, focusing on regaining her breath. Alastor’s embrace tightened slightly, his mind swirling with dark thoughts “You can’t leave me, dear. I can’t- I can’t lose you as well. I wouldn’t survive without you.” 

  
  
  


Charlie sighed softly “Just remember that, alright?” After another long, tense moment she spoke once more “Sing for me, won’t you?” Alastor, whose head had lowered at this all, perked up slightly “What?” “Please. I want to hear you sing.” She repeated. It was the thing that had charmed her so long ago, drawn her in. She loved to hear him and his voice, always so bright and cheery “Well… Anything for you, my dear.” He sat up, gingerly lifting Charlie’s head so that it was resting in his lap.

“ _We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know wheeen,”_

_“But I know we’ll meet again, some sunny day.”_

The static had faded from his voice, leaving it much softer and less harsh. His eyes were misty as he sang, one claw brushing through the matted blonde mess that was Charlie’s hair. The melody was usually a happy one, but it had become almost eerie as Alastor could not keep emotion from flooding his voice. Charlie’s eyes slowly closed and her breaths softened.

“ _Keep smiling through, just like you always do,”_

 _“_ _'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away.”_


End file.
